


Some Fun for Poor Peter

by Unne



Series: Fun for Peter [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Confused Derek, Consent Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unne/pseuds/Unne
Summary: Derek is a vanilla marshmallow. Perhaps Stiles needs someone more...kinky?





	Some Fun for Poor Peter

**Author's Note:**

> So it's basically a Steter sequel to No Fun for Poor Peter. Please ignore it if you prefer Sterek ending:)
> 
> It contains an explanation for how it went from "On your knees" to vanilla sex discussion and the part that I've posted earlier as end notes to No Fun for Poor Peter. 
> 
> I have also written some additional smut:)
> 
> I blame (and thank) my beta - Muykke

Derek narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
"Very well then. On your knees"

Stiles stared at Derek for a long minute as if trying to absorb the words he heard, but then grinned and hurried to obey.

"Like this, Der? Am I doing it right? I want to do it right for you"

"Stop talking, Stiles", Derek said and slowly paced the room to circle the teen, who almost wrung his neck trying to follow him with his gaze. "And don't move"

"Sure, shutting up. No moving, no talking. All silent. Not a word. Am I a good boy?", Stiles winked at Derek playfully.

Derek froze for a second, his eyebrows performing a very complicated dance of their own that Stiles failed to interpret, but said nothing.

"Oh well, back to that. I am not a good boy. I have been naughty, remember? You were about to punish me", Stiles ventured further. "Or you have decided to do it by judging me silently for an hour or so? That's way too cruel, dude! I would personally prefer spanking. Yeah, spanking sounds good, I am all into it"

"Don't call me dude", Derek responded with a frown that Stiles took as a good sign considering the circumstances. Were all his secret BDSM fantasies about to become real? Yes yes yes, please!

"Sure, Der. Or should I better call you.. Sir?". - Stiles felt an urge to snap his eyes shut waiting for Derek to response. He probably should have done it, because he definitely wasn't prepared to see the look of utmost horror on Derek's face.

"Wh-What?? Oh God, Stiles, no. That's not what I want. Certainly not", Derek shook his head as if trying to chase the image away. It was his fault. He shouldn't even have started what he didn't dare to end.

Stiles felt very silly all of a sudden - still on his knees, waiting for something that clearly wasn't happening any time soon. He flopped down heavily and crossed his legs while looking up to Derek in what he hoped was a defiant, but probably just pathetically pleading manner.

"I don't get it, Der. Have I said or done something wrong? It was you who told me to kneel and shut up and obey."

Derek quickly knelt on front of Stiles and cupped his face in his hands.  
"Stiles, I am sorry, I must have scared you. I shouldn't have done that", he sounded rueful, almost broken.

"What? No, not at all!!! Hey there! I like it! I like it rough! I thought you were gonna make me suck your dick while you would pull my hair and..."

"Stiles, I would never do anything like that to you! I respect you", and now he sounded somewhat indignant. "I don't know what came over me, perhaps, I was still angry after yesterday's scene. A stupid fantasy, nothing more, please, forgive me"

"Derek, what are you even talking about? Everything was awesome before you started talking bullshit. Come on, bend me over your knee and take your revenge on my poor, but sweet ass", and to Derek's terror he actually tried to crawl into his lap.

"Stiles, Stiles, ohmygod", Derek had to clench his teeth to restrain a lustful moan as the teen rubbed himself over his evident erection. Oh dear, it felt so good - the slim and most desirable body positioned over his lap, all in his mercy... No no no no, bad wolf. Down.  
_Mine. This is mine. Let's slap him_.

"Not like this, Stiles, love", his voice probably betrayed for a second what temptation he had to withstand, but he managed to steady it. "Not your first time. We have to make it special. We will not push you into something that could frighten you. I will be gentle, I promise"

Stiles rolled off his lap, puzzled look on his face.

"The only thing that frightens me now is the way this conversation takes. Are we having sex or not?"

"We are, love. But we must make sure you are ok with what we are gonna do"

"I am ok, totally ok, couldn't be more ok, please, let me suck you off to begin with" and Stiles tried to reach for Derek's crotch and kneel again at the same time that resulted only in his missing his goal and falling over Derek.

"Stiles", judging eyebrows again. God, he will die a virgin.

"What now?"

"Let's do it properly, please. Let me undress you, put you on the bed".

"Sounds well enough", Stiles said a bit grumpily. Not what he was hoping for, but ok.

"Then we will make out for a while. Get to know each other. I don't want to harm you, Stiles. As I said, I wanna be gentle to you. We must take our time before we have actual sex."

"What. The. Fuck" - Stiles breathed out, again unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Don't swear, please.", Derek frowned a little. "It doesn't suit you."

"I will swear all I want, thank you very much!! Are you going to fuck me or not?!?!" - Stiles exhausted his patience limits, really.

"Stiles"

"Is it Stiles-yes or Stiles-no? I am done with trying to understand your werewolf language!!"

Derek threw him a look - somewhere between ashamed and insulted.  
"I don't have condoms so fucking - as you choose to put it - is out of question..."

"As well as barebacking, right?" - Stiles interrupted in sheer frustration."Werewolves don't get STI as far as I know and pregnacy is obviously not an issue."

"Still no. No glove, no love"

"Ohmygod I cannot even... You know what?!?!? I am done with this shit. Should have gone for Peter from the very beginning!!!"

It was Derek's turn to stare Stiles in disbelieve now. Then he stormed out.

 

  
Peter idled on the horrible shabby dark-blue piece of furniture that Derek insisted to call a couch and stroke his dick in lazy, sensual movements under his sweatpants. He had to entertain himself for nearly half an hour that morning, starting straight after his dearest nephew finally entered his own bedroom with obvious intentions. Well, Peter could tell his intentions were obvious as Derek took off his shirt beforehand. Nice move, by the way. Very few people would be able to resist the urge to jump Derek when he is shirtless and willing and Stiles was definetly not among them.  
However time went and nothing happened. They seemed to be in no hurry to provide Peter with some jerk-off material in the form of Stiles' lustful moans. Probably a long and disgustingly sweet foreplay? Sounds very like Derek. Well, patience is a virtue. Peter could wait.  
He didn't have to, though. In a few moments he heard a growl, then the door hitting the wall as it was thrown open and had a pleasure to see his enraged still half-naked Derek (still wearing his jeans, what were they doing all that time, discussing positions and consent? Fucking perverts) who didn't even stop to look at Peter and stormed out of the loft like the Wild Hunt was after him.  
Very interesting. Trouble in paradise?

  
"He went all vanilla on me!"

Stiles emerged out of the room, fully dressed if a little dishevelled.

"Oh really?", _now, Peter, let us play that. Be sympathetic._

"Yeah, man. Apparantly Derek's idea of a good time is making sweet love to each other. Preferably in the dark. Preferably in a missionary style"

"Did he also happen to mention condoms?"

"He did!!!"

"Oh dear. I am so sorry, little one. My nephew is a prude. How can he be so blind not to see that it would take so muсh more to please you? That one should tease you, slowly, starting with your neck, biting it, just a little, almost breaking the skin, while you whine and twist and try to move your hips up so that you could rub your hard-on on the leg of your partner. But no, we wouldn't let this happen, not yet, right? I wouldn't let you cum too soon. So I would have to pin you down to the bed, no to the wall, hands above your head and hold them there despite your desperate attemps to break free".

  
"Peter, fuck..."

  
"Yes, my sweetheart, I would fuck you, rough and hard, no vanilla, promise. Though I wouldn't mind letting you ride me, I bet you would look gorgerous bouncing on my dick. But no, the first time I want you on all fours, so I could see my dick splitting you apart and you squirming in sooo pleasant pain and pushing yourself back on my cock".

  
Stiles moaned.

  
"What is it, little one? All you have to do is to ask".

  
"Peter, please, I want you to..."

"Ask nicely", Peter's voice suddenly went from all soft and angelic to stern and commanding. Stiles moaned again.

"Peter, sir, please fuck me. I want you to do all the naughty things to me..."

"Your wish is my command, little one. Come a little bit closer. I said closer.Yeah, like that. So, shall we begin?"

Two hours of mind-blowing sex later Stiles coaxed a confession out of Peter. He had had to undergo a brief but detailed training in giving a rim-job and would probably blush now every time he has to sit on this couch during pack meetings again, but he managed to make Peter to admit it. It was he who had hidden all Derek's condoms.

**Bonus smut: what Derek may or may not have overheard while lurking from behind loft's door:**

Stiles:

"Oh Peter, oh god, un-fucking-believebale, do that again, arghhhh"

"Oh shit, I cannot even... Stick it in already, I am literally gonna burst if you don't"

"That was one... oh, it stings. More please, sir. Two...shhhhiiit. I am sorry, sir. Please slap me once more for swearing. Three... oh sooo good"

"Uh uh uh harder, faster, Peter, sir...Daddy!!! I need your cock, I need you so bad"

"Please let me come, I need to come now, PLEASE! ohmygod, you bastard!! No no no no, I didn't mean it, sir, pleeeease. Arrrrgh, not again, fuuuck"

"Oh fuck... that was awesome!"

Peter:

"I have always known that you have it in you. That's ok, baby, let me take care of you, I am in control here"

"Not so fast, little one, I am far from done with you. I believe it's time to make some rules. You don't get to come untill I let you."

"Oh I love it when you whimper, what if I go a little deeper and crook my finger just like that? Oh yes, here is the spot, right? Is it good Stiles?"

"What a naughty boy! I cannot wait to teach you to suck my cock. You will gag and choke and hate me at some point, but it will all be forgotten once you are able to take me all into your throat and love every inch of it"

"Brat. On all fours and count the hits. If you move or miss the count I will start it over again"

"Look at your ass. So red and swollen. So ready for Daddy's cock. Show me how bad you want it, sweetheart"

"Yeah, like that. Move with me, baby. Fuck youself on my dick"

"Oh you little shit, you deserve so much worse, but for now... come for your Daddy. Let me see you come".

"Don't you dare to sleep. It's not gonna suck itself".


End file.
